ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Gigabolt
Biography: Name: Roznal Gigabolt Role: Trade-Prince of the Gigabolt Cartel Race: Goblin Class: '''Rogue '''Status: Unknown Description: Roznal Gigabolt is a large Goblin, wide and bald, usually found deeply rooted on his mechanical throne. He wears the fine-tailored Purple uniform of his own personal Cartel, and in place of his right eye, he wears a shining purple gem. Though not overly physically imposing by his own, Roznal is constantly flanked by his personal Elite Hobgoblin-Squad. History: Roznal Gigabolt is the Trade-Prince of the Gigabolt Goblin-Cartel, CEO of the Gigabolt Corporation, and serves as Mayor/Captain of the "Floating Paradise City" Pleasure-Yacht. While it will appear as if the Gigabolt Cartel acts as a criminal organization, Roznal protects his Corporation from the eyes of the Horde and Alliance by operating barely within the fringes of the law, priding himself on never directly breaking neither Horde, Alliance, or Goblin laws in hopes of avoiding their attention. The Gigabolt Corporation under Roznal is responsible for the creation and/or distribution of several products that have been found across various adventures all over the world http://dungeons-dragons-orcs.wikia.com/wiki/Campfire-Launcher 1 http://dungeons-dragons-orcs.wikia.com/wiki/Lockpicking_Equipment 2 http://dungeons-dragons-orcs.wikia.com/wiki/Smokebombs 3 http://ddo-kalimdor.wikia.com/wiki/Annoy-o-Tron 4 http://ddo-kalimdor.wikia.com/wiki/Samophlange 5 . They were also responsible for the construction of the Oil-Refinery in the Northern Barrens, which had driven the Centaurs onto a warpath as part of a greedy scheme. After the Party ended up sabotaging the Oil-Refinery and returned the land to the Centaurs, who were now armed with steel from the Gigabolt Corporation, Roznal Gigabolt put up a bounty for the Party's capture. When the Party was brought onto Roznal's Pleasure-Yacht, it was explained that Mr. Gigabolt considered himself a practical Goblin, and would sooner try to make business-partners than enemies. He wished to hire the Party to work off their debt. Salarya Amin'dal halted the negotiations with Roznal's accountants, as she wished to speak with the Trade-Prince personally. After a clever threat towards the safety of the Pleasure-Yacht if they should refuse, they were shown into Trade Prince Gigabolt's throneroom. In order to enter the throneroom, the Party was asked by Roznal's Mo'arg Bodyguard to leave all their weapons and enter disarmed. Agapo and Yang'li distrusted the Goblins, refusing to abandon their weapons, and chose to remain outside the throneroom to guard the Party's weapons. Meanwhile Salarya claimed she could not remove her own magic weapon, as it was bound to her body. The Mo'arg presented Salarya with a magic-blocking collar as a solution, which would block her connection to the Sunwell with prolonged use and turn her into a Wretched, but the Mo'arg promised the collar could be removed once their business was done. The Party met face-to-face with Trade Prince Gigabolt for the first time. Negotiations went smoothly for the most part, as Roznal described which tasks he would have the Party perform for him to repay their debts to the Gigabolt Co. He also claimed he would be interested to hand them odd-jobs once their debt was paid, should they be interested in making some gold. When Salarya asked how to remove her magic-blocking collar, Roznal explained it was a simple process, though only his Mo'arg Bodyguard outside could do it with a magical ring he carried. The Party left the Throneroom after the negotiations, only to discover that Yang'li had cast a Hex-curse on the Mo'arg Bodyguard, and crushed his frog-body, slaying him. Salarya desperately searched through the guts of the crushed frog, yet, the ring was gone. Salarya suffered a breakdown, armoring up and exclaiming that she would kill the Trade Prince to see if he had any spare rings, even at the risk of turning the entire City-Ship hostile towards them. Though the Party tried to calm her, Salarya made it clear she would go through with her plan, with or without them. The Party stormed the throneroom, and Salarya loosened a black arrow into the Trade Prince's gut before his Bodyguards even had the chance to react. Critically wounded, the Trade Prince hunched over in his throne while his Hobgoblins tried to block any more shots at him. Salarya demanded to receive a spare magic ring to remove her collar, to which the injured Roznal could only laugh in her face, as he had none. Roznal made it clear the Party would not make it off the ship alive after attacking the Ship's Trade-Prince... It was then the Party attacked, coordinating with eachother for one single devastating attack. At Salarya's signal, Agapo tossed a holy blessing on Yang'li, who utilized the increased magical strength to charge up a volatile explosion of dark voodoo energies, unleashing it upon all the engines and machinery inside the Prince's throneroom. The machinery exploded in a devastating chain-reaction, feeding on eachother's destruction. The throneroom was blasted to smithereens, slaying Roznal's Elite Hobgoblin Squad in the blast, and almost knocking out most of the Party from the sheer shockwave. Roznal's Mech-Throne short-circuited in the explosion. Though he tried to escape down a secret elevator-shaft, his broken throne jammed itself, and he was stuck helplessly in the shaft still bleeding from his black arrow. Before the Party could finish him off for good, they realized they had just blown up the Pleasure Yacht's engineroom, which was now threatening to sink the entire ship into the sea. Alarms and sirens sounded, sparking chaos and riots across the Ship. The Party was barely able to escape the Ship while being chased by Gigabolt's goons and mercenaries, watching as it sunk behind them as result of another chain-reaction of explosions. The Party could not confirm Roznal Gigabolt's fate, but it is clear that even if he survived, his Cartel and Corporation is in ruin beyond repair, his power and status sunken just like his ship. Trivia: * Roznal Gigabolt was one of the first NPCs in DDO's history to be consistent across several adventures, acting as an unseen villain already back in the Alliance DDO-Beta. * Even though Mr. Gigabolt was a high-level Boss-Encounter far above something the Party could fight head-on, the Party succeeded simply through destructing the entire environment around him, thanks to clever combo-attacks between the Party. Category:NPCs